The invention relates to a connector for shielded cables, comprising a housing of insulating material and signal and ground contacts accommodated in said housing and to which corresponding conductors of the cables are connectable, said contacts being arranged in rows and columns.
Such connectors are known in several embodiments. Generally, the number of signal and ground contacts of the connector and thereby the dimensions of the housing of the connector is adapted to the number of shielded cables to be connected by one connector to a coupling socket as required by the user. This means that a large number of different connectors has to be manufactured. Moreover, the housing of the usual connector consists of one part or a plurality of permanently assembled parts, whereby a repair of the connector for a fault in one cable is difficult.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a connector of the above-mentioned type which is made in such a manner that the dimensions of the connector can be adapted to the required number and type of cables to be connected in a very simple manner.